


All the Sugar in the World

by Catateme9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cake cake cake!, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles-centric, M/M, Pining Harry, Smut, The Great British Bake Off, Top Liam, melodramatic angst, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catateme9/pseuds/Catateme9
Summary: Harry feels good about it, he feels like he’s working with his emotions, and not against them. He knows that he should say these things to Liam, to finally purge himself so he can move on, but…well. There’s not really any time, is there?! He’s spending all his free time trying out new recipes and perfecting them. And he still has to maintain his summer job as well! Who has the time?! Or: Harry bakes his (broken) heart out, on the Great British Bake Off.





	1. Breaking'n'baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildly_Maddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Maddy/gifts).



> First 1D fic! First published fic! First finished fic! First fic EVER, actually! I'm very excited and proud, this was fun :-D
> 
> It all started with a prompt from Mildy_Maddy, that turned into a rambly stream of consciousness fic outline, that Maddy then reblogged with super sweet tags: http://mildlymaddy.tumblr.com/post/153180262451/lirry-great-british-bake-off-fic-ideathingy . And it kinda fit the "I Used to Be a Baker" FicFest, so I turned it into a real fic (easier said than done, hats off to all fic writers!) and here we are!
> 
> Unbetaed, not Brit-picked and generally not at all perfect (though I think that I've FINALLY caught all the typos and accidental switches in tenses). Maddy read the half finished product and made some polite and useful suggestions. I nodded and agreed and then decided to be a punk and ignore them :-P  
> So, if you feel like it could be improved, know that Maddy tried ;-)

_‘Goooood luck today!!! Your gona be great!’_

Two weeks ago, Harry would have been smiling dopily at receiving a text from Liam, on the first morning of filming for the first Great British Bake Off. But then again, two weeks ago, Harry also thought that they had been moving towards something, he and Liam. That something was about to happen, as soon as the summer exam rush had settled. But it had settled, and then Liam proudly introduced Harry to his gorgeous new girlfriend: “We went to school together as kids, isn’t that mad! Used to have such a crush on her and now she’s my girlfriend!”. Harry had greeted her politely and smiled charmingly, not letting on how devastated he really was. He quickly made up an excuse for why he had to leave, and since then he had made excuse after excuse for why he couldn’t hang out with Liam.

They had been really close friends, had clicked instantly when Liam’s flatmate (who was also in Harry’s class) had dragged him to the karaoke bar where Harry and his friends had been as well. They had bonded over a shared love of music and performing and had ended the night by taking down the house with their humorous take on a “Beautiful Girls”/”Stand by Me” mash-up. Harry had been instantly smitten by Liam’s unique mix of Polite & Earnest and Energetic & Funny. Liam had had a girlfriend back then, though, so Harry had dutifully ignored his crush and happily accepted Liam’s friendship. But when they broke up, and Liam started spending more time with Harry…. that crush became harder and harder to ignore and it seemed less and less important to do so…

Harry pauses, with his thumb hovering over the text. He had replied less and less to Liam’s texts over the last few weeks, but Liam loyally - and seemingly obliviously - kept texting. It was lovely of him to cheer Harry on. He knew how excited Harry had been about being chosen as a contestant for this season of the Great British Bake Off. Harry locks his screen. He feels bad for ignoring Liam, but at least he has a good excuse this time; they are calling the contestants into the tent, ready to start filming.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Harry is a bit all over the place emotionally, but he tries to shake it off by just baking, baking, baking, BAKING! No time for thoughts about Liam, just cakes and mousses and glazes and temperate chocolate! Except Liam is obviously in everything he bakes, because he’s in everything Harry sees, because he is everything _to_ Harry. There’s a cake decorated with white chocolate feathers (“My friend’s mum used to say that feathers in weird places were left by the spirit of his dead grandmother, and I just think that’s a really nice way of handling mourning”), there’s a cake with a velvety smooth caramel filling (“You know, like the feeling you get when you hear someone singing really amazingly”), there’s a brownie with a mint twist (“Like a less posh version of After Eight. I have a friend who loves After Eight, but always jokes about how stupidly posh they are.”) and the cake for the Superhero Theme ends up being a Batman cake, because Harry doesn’t really have any particular feelings about superheroes, so why not.

He makes it through the first three weeks, and plays up his natural charm, to cover up the fact that he still feels quite hollow inside. He becomes friendly with the other contestants, and they always chat a bit about the next weeks challenge, before they go home each Sunday afternoon. Next week’s theme is about Love, and the other contestants talk about their significant others, and what they plan to do for the theme, and Harry just. Cracks. He can’t keep hiding from his feelings for Liam. So the coming weekend in the tent, he pours it out in the cakes and he pours it out in his descriptions of the cakes and who they’re dedicated to and why. Just all out there, laying his heart bare, in cake form. Quite literally, as his showstopper cake is in the shape and colour of an anatomically correct vanilla/white-chocolate cake heart with a cherry sauce that “bleeds” when you cut into it.

It’s kind of both an incredibly bold move and a cowardice move; bold because he puts himself out there for Liam to see. But cowardice, because he’s doing it through the show, not to Liam’s face, and the show won’t even be on the telly until autumn. After the Love episode where Harry goes full “I’m in love with my non-single best mate”-mode, he just doesn’t stop. Episode after episode, he bakes for Liam. Sometimes really obviously, like the soundboard cake, because Liam is studying sound engineering. And sometimes in ways where only he knows what that pear mousse means; Liam told him once that a really hard pear fell on his head when he was very little, and so for a long time he refused to even taste pears because he held a grudge. But that now they’re his favourite fruit. The story was delivered with the same speed and enthusiasm that always mesmerized Harry, along with that shiny happy laughter/smile that stuns Harry - there’s also a sunshine cake with the shiniest yellow glaze you’ll ever see!

It gives him a drive and a passion that pushes him forward on the show. Harry feels good about it, he feels like he’s working _with_ his emotions, and not against them. He knows that he should say these things to Liam, to finally purge himself so he can move on, but…well. There’s not really any time, is there?! He’s spending all his free time trying out new recipes and perfecting them. And he still has to maintain his summer job as well! Who has the time?!     

Eventually though, buoyed by all the praise and support Harry receives from the Bake Off, he finally works up the nerve to go see Liam and lay it all out. He has hopes that he’ll be able to at least salvage their friendship, but they are not high hopes. Mainly he just needs to be able to move on with his life. Also, Liam deserves to know why Harry has withdrawn from him. He knows that Liam’s childhood school experience has left him a bit insecure about his own worth, so it’s important to Harry that Liam knows that in Harrys eyes, he is worth _everything_. All the sugar in the world! So he goes to his flat, hat and heart in hand. Only, Liam’s roommate opens and says that Liam has just left for a holiday with his girlfriend and family and won’t be back for two weeks. Harry is gutted all over again, because a holiday with a girlfriend is serious enough on it’s own. But a holiday with a girlfriend AND family!? That’s VERY serious! Turns out, he apparently _did_ have a tiny bit of romantic hope left in him, because he can feel it very painfully crumbling in his chest. Which makes him think of the Danish pastry dough that he needs to practice some more for next weeks challenge, it’s not crumbly enough, and he almost starts laughing hysterically in the middle of the tube on his way home.

His pastries are all perfect that week. Which is a good thing, because it means he is through to the final. Of The Great British Bake Off. That will start airing in a few weeks. So Liam will just have to get the words from Harry through the telly! Because there is NO way that Harry will be able to work up the courage to go see him again! Especially now that Liam is practically on his way to becoming engaged! Alright, so Harry is maybe being a tad bit dramatic, but Liam is romantic! It’s not unthinkable that he’ll come home engaged!  

It’s this thought that propels Harry into, in a fit of despair, grab some kitchen scissors and chop his long hair off. Liam loved his long hair, would always comment on how long it had gotten and play with it, so now Harry can’t stand to look at it! Because all he sees are Liam’s soft eyes and all he feels are Liam’s gentle fingers and the bitter memories of the butterflies that would go crazy in his stomach and scream at him: “This is happening! He likes you! This is definitely going to happen!”. They were wrong, though, weren’t they? And so, the hair has to go. His sister since convinces him to go his hairdresser and get the choppy bits sorted out. The hairstyle ends up sort of high and tight, because of the irregular way he had chopped it at home. His hairdresser tells him that it actually looks surprisingly good on him. Harry doesn’t really care. For once, Harry is not charmingly chatting away at her and the other hairdressers and customers. He just sits quietly in the chair and stares at his reflection, willing himself not to cry. The hair saloon has never been more sombre, and the hairdresser apparently can’t bring herself to charge him full price, even though she’s just spent far longer on his hair then she usually does when he comes in for his regular trimmings. She says the saloon is having a half off special today. They both know it’s a lie, but Harry doesn’t have the energy to argue against it. He has to conserve all his energy for baking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The final is intense! The three bakers left standing are nerve wrackingly close, so they all pull out all the stops, on the final showstopper wedding cake! With the thought of Liam marrying his girlfriend firmly planted in his mind, Harry makes a last desperate attempt to let Liam go, by baking them a wedding cake, as he explains to Sue Perkins:

“So, Harry, tell us about the wedding cake you’re making for us today, who’s it for?”

“The wedding cake that I’m making is for my friend and his probably soon to be fiancée.”

“Right. Would this friend perhaps be the one that you’ve previously stated that you’re in love with?”

“Yep, yeah, that would be the one.”

“Good God, Harry! That’s the most masochistic cake EVER attempted on The Great British Bake Off!”

“Well, I’m just powering through, aren’t I? Trying to let him go, I suppose, but like…with a proper send of, ya know?”, Harry grins cheekily, while gesturing to the cake that he’s in process of making. If he’s just blasé and witty enough about his heartbreak, then he receives laughs instead of pitying and concerned looks, so he sticks to that.

The flavours in the cake are all favourites of Liam. In his defence, he doesn’t _know_ Liam’s girlfriend’s favourite flavours, so it’s not like he’s _intentionally_ ignoring them. For all he knows, she could have the same favourites! Probably does. Anyway, the bottom tier of the three tiered cake displays the white and blue St Peter’s Collegiate School crest. Because that’s the school where Liam and his girlfriend met as kids. So there! The crest will also be displayed inside the cake, in a secret design, because Harry is hard-core like that.In the decorating of the middle tier, though, he indulges himself. When he was planning the cake he actually googled “bittersweet”, and wouldn’t you know; there’s actually a fairly pretty purple flower called a “Bittersweet Nightshade”! The fact that the meaning of the flower is ‘truth, honesty and platonic love’ is just, well, icing on the cake. So Harry covers the middle tier with dainty little purple fondant flowers, that crawl of bit up onto the top tier and a bit down onto the bottom tier. It’s a very stylish yet whimsical looking wedding cake, if Harry does say so himself. Mel Giedroyc seems charmed by it anyway:

“Those are lovely flowers, Harry! Are they…Petunias..?”

“Umm, no, these are actually called Bittersweet Nightshade.”

“Of course they are. Are they poisonous?”

“Well, I mean, _these_ aren’t, obviously, and the actual flowers aren’t, but yeah the- um the berries are poisonous… But you’ll notice that I’m not putting those on! And really, they’re just pretty, aren’t they?”

“Umhmm.”   

 

He wins. The showstopper challenge, the Master Baker Title, the Great British Bake Off Serving Platter Trophy, the well wishes of Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood, all of it. And he’s happy about it, he’s thrilled, he’s ecstatic, he’s….really gonna miss the distraction of it. Because now there’s just Harry and his thoughts again. And Liam is regrettably still occupying them. But it’s gonna be ok. He’s gonna just keep going, and someday he’ll hopefully meet someone who’ll make him forget all about the fondly exasperated way in which Liam would say his name sometimes. Or how he would text Harry 10 times a day, just all sorts of misspelled little things he thought he would share with Harry (there hasn’t been a new text in weeks, but that might be because Harry has given up on replying). Or the soft chocolate colour of Liam’s eyes. Or the way they would squeeze together so tight when he laughed, that Harry sometimes worried about him hearing something funny on the radio when he was driving, because surely he couldn’t see the road properly like that?! Or his birthmark that Harry just wanted to..lick. Or bite. Or both. Yeah….. It was probably still gonna take a while for Harry to get over Liam. But after conquering the Great British Bake Off, he felt more up for the job, than he did when he first set foot in the tent. In fact, that’s part of what he tells the camera when he’s stood there holding his trophy and his flowers: “This was really really challenging, but I did it! I not only made it through, I actually won! So if I can do that...Well, I can probably also manage what other challenges I will have to face”, he smiles, slightly misty eyed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

A few weeks roll by and Harry is doing fine. He’s not at all over Liam, but he’s managing quite well, considering. His friends and family want to watch the Great British Bake Off episodes with him, but Harry feels surprisingly shy about watching it with other people. Even the first episode where he babbled through his self introduction: “Well, I used to be a baker. Or, I mean, I used to work in a bakery, I didn’t really do any of the baking myself…but I watched a lot of it! And err, I think my fascination started there…”, had him hiding behind a pillow like he was watching a slasher movie!

So he insists on cringing at himself on his own, in his own flat. Especially tonight, because tonight is the Love episode where he reveals his feelings for Liam on national television. So his phone is turned off and hidden in a drawer in his bedroom, and he’s armoured himself with a _very_ alcoholic cake and some additional alcohol on the side. He consumes both parts rather quickly during the part of the show where he explains his cakes and his thoughts behind them (Liam Liam Liam!), so he’s a little slow to react when there’s a knock on his door, about 30 minutes later. He considers ignoring it, but it could be his neighbour; the forever harried looking single mother of colicky baby twins, begging him to watch the babies for a few minutes while she pops down to the shop (or goes into the alley and screams into her hands, that’s probably what Harry would do), and he would hate himself for ignoring her.

When he opens the door, though, it’s not a frenzied looking Molly standing there with a baby on each hip (he should have known that, it was too quiet). Instead there’s a frenzied looking Liam standing on his doorstep, his chest heaving like he ran here and a wild look in his eyes. His hair is flat, he’s got bags under his eyes and he looks a bit gaunt, like he sometimes does when he stress works out and forgets to eat enough. He still looks like someone that Harry should be allowed to worship with kisses for the rest of his life.

 


	2. Talking'n'stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't a new chapter that I've added since the original publication. I just suddenly felt like the fic worked better in chapters.

They silently stare at each other for a few seconds, Liam panting and Harry doing the uninhibited blank stare of the truly sloshed. Suddenly, Liam blurts out. “Were you talking about me? On the-”, he gestures over Harry’s shoulder, at the television. For a split second, Harry considers lying. But he really is too inebriated to pull it off convincingly and anyway he had decided to be more honest with his emotions from now on. So he looks Liam straight in the eye (Liam is looking startlingly intense isn’t he?) and lazily pops the P when he replies; “Yup.”. Which was apparently a secret black-magic spell word, because Liam instantly becomes possessed! At least, that’s what Harry’s drunk brain concludes at the sight of a dark eyed Liam lunging at him. He takes half a step back, on instinct, but Liam catches his face between his hands lightning-quick, kicks the front door closed behind him and kisses Harry passionately! Harrys brain goes white-out blank for a second, and then it goes rose gold as he sinks into the sensation of having his mouth lovingly ravaged by Liam. It’s wonderful, it’s perfect, and his knees feel terribly weak, but Liam, lovely lovely Liam, removes one hand from his face, puts it on his hip and helpfully (Liam is the MOST helpful, wonderful person in the world!) leads Harry to lean against the nearest wall. He even avoided skewering Harrys head on the coat rack, what a man! Harry is panting and whining into the kiss, and Liam is breathing hard through his nose, while his hands travel all over Harry, grabbing and caressing as they go, making Harry feel like a very well-kneaded dough, ready to rise beautifully in the oven. Even as he thinks that he can’t help but snicker a bit at himself, because that’s a terribly corny analogy for a hard-on, even for him! He wants to share the joke with Liam, so he presses his rising boner into Liam’s thigh. Liam misses the joke though, probably because it was all in Harry’s head, and lets out a loud groan instead of a giggle, and grabs onto both of Harry’s hips so that he can grind his own hard-on into Harry. And oh! That’s not really funny at all, is it? It’s bloody marvellous and magical and everything that Harry’s been fantasizing about whenever he daydreamed about Liam not having a girlfriend, and ohshitfuckLiamhasagirlfriend, abort abort!

He violently wrenches himself away from Liam and the wall and backs up two big steps into the living room, keeping his eyes on Liam. Who is hood lidded, panting and looking like he wants to absolutely devour Harry! At that sight, Harry almost loses his focus and start to sway a bit forward again, into Liam. But he puts his hands up on Liam’s chest in the last second (oh God, Liam’s chest! Harry forgot to use his own hands as they were kissing, just let them hang limply at his side, so the feel of Liam’s rapidly rising and falling chest under his hands is… a LOT), and manages a shaky: “Wait! Wait wait wait, what about what’s her- you girlfri-?”. “We broke up.”, Liam hurriedly interrupts and tries to kiss Harry again. Harry holds firm though, somehow, and presses: “You broke up? When?”. Liam stops trying to kiss Harry and instead takes hold of the hands that Harry are still pressing into Liam’s chest. He brings them to his lips and kisses his knuckles reverently. Harry stares at his lips dazedly and starts to forget that there was even a question, when Liam says: “We broke up while we were on holiday. Everything was perfect on paper; a sweet, gorgeous girl who wants to settle down and who gets along with my family…”, Harry can feel his own face folding into a frown/pout at those words, his shoulders dropping a bit, but Liam drops one of Harry’s hands and instead puts his own hand on Harry’s cheek. He smiles so softly at Harry and says: “I wasn’t happy, though, was I? Still wanted you, didn’t I?”. Harry’s heart is going absolutely bananas, as Liam gently strokes his cheekbone with his thumb and looks like he’s far away in memory, a serious look on his face. “She noticed, bless her. Confronted me about it. It was surprisingly civil. Even if the last day of the holiday and the flight home was a bit awkward.”, he chuckles wryly.

There are so many thoughts and questions flying around in Harry’s head, but the one that pops out of his mouth is: “So it wasn’t because of- you didn’t break up because of…?”, he gestures at the telly that is still merrily playing the Love episode. Liam glances at the TV, and shakes his head with another wry smile: “No. I’ve just been watching the show like a cowardly lovesick idiot. Dumping salt in my own wound whenever you were on. Smiling that devilishly charming smile of yours.”, his eyes dropped to Harry’s lips and he rubbed his thumb over where Harry’s dimple would be, if Harry wasn’t currently staring at Liam with his mouth hanging slightly open. He brought his eyes up to Harry’s again and stated, very solemnly: “I’m so gone for you, Harry, it’s been killing me. I start getting misty eyed if I even look at a cake or walk past a bakery! Or do any of the million other things that remind me of you! I thought you were done with me, that our friendship was finally boring you, that you wanted to spend time with cooler people than me-“, Harry opens his mouth to vehemently object, but Liam puts his hand over Harry’s mouth (and yeah, yep, Liam being a bit dominating is definitely a turn on for Harry!) and continues: “Anyway, you weren’t bored of me after all, were you? You’re…in love with me!”. Liam is an easily excitable guy, but Harry doesn’t think that he’s ever before seen him look so wondrous and disbelievingly excited. A split second later, though, his joy cracks a tiny bit and he gestures at the TV: “I mean, that’s what you said on the-“, he stops and winces at the screen. Harry turns around and sees that they’ve just showed the part where Paul Hollywood cuts into his anatomically correct heart cake, and the cherry sauce oozes out of the middle, just as intended (he was so relieved that it had worked, while also detachedly heartbroken). Liam looks so horribly pained by the sight of Mary Berry praising the moistness of his bleeding heart, that Harry puts a hand on his cheek to make him face Harry again, and uses his other hand to place Liam’s hand on his own healthily beating heart. Which is easy to feel, because A) it’s still quite excited about the whole situation, and B) Harry is topless. He get’s warm when he’s drinking, alright, it’s not like he had planned this! “Liam. I’m completely mad about you. In case you couldn’t tell from me embarrassing myself on national television. You’re like- you’re my dream guy! And I thought that you felt the same way, that we were, you know, moving towards something. But then you showed up with your new girlfriend and a big smile, and I just couldn’t-“, “I know, I know! I mean, I didn’t know, obviously, before I saw you saying that on screen. But, that’s the point; I had no idea that you actually meant it when you flirted with me! You’re so amazing, Harry, and you’re a natural flirt, so I didn’t dare let myself believe it. And then I bumped into Sophia, and I guess I just grabbed onto her like a rescue line. Which wasn’t fair to her, but…..Oh hey, you won star baker of the week!”, Liam suddenly happily exclaimed, after having caught a glimpse of it on screen.

And that delighted, happy smile was exactly what Harry feel headfirst in love with. So this time, it’s Harry that lunges at Liam, and makes a valiant attempt at climbing into Liam’s smile. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, if the happy and hungry sounds he makes are anything to go by. When oxygen becomes an issue, Harry reluctantly pulls away, and resolutely starts pulling a giggling Liam behind him, as quickly as humanly possible towards the bedroom and the bed: “Come on! We’re in love, so now I’m gonna blow you and then you’re gonna fuck me!”. Liam immediately stops his happy giggling. Harry turns around and looks at a gulping Liam, whose eyes were somehow both wide and hooded. It would probably look comical if Harry wasn’t so very very turned on! Harry sits down on the end of the bed, and reels Liam in by his hips to stand in between Harry’s spread legs. He then looks up at Liam and says, as innocently as he can muster with a very visible hard-on in his joggers: “Pretty please?”.

Liam just stares at him for a second with his mouth hanging open, until he swears: “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re gonna kill me, Harry!”, and whips his shirt off. Harry smugly takes that as a green light, and gleefully starts unbuttoning Liam’s jeans. He pushes them down and immediately starts kissing the skin above the waistband of Liam’s boxers and groping Liam through the material. Liam takes a shaky breath in, and as Harry start mouthing at Liam’s bulge through the boxers, he puts both of his hands in Harry’s hair. “You’ve-, you’ve- oh God! Your hair… Why’ve- why’ve you cut your hair?”, he shakingly gets out. Harry feels increasingly impatient about getting to taste Liam, so he just mutters: “Heartbroken, tell you later”, as he pulls the boxers down and immediately takes Liam into his mouth. Harry would have been proud of the overwhelmed gasp that he got out of Liam at that, if he hadn’t been preoccupied with happily humming around Liam’s cock in his mouth. “Oh fuck, Harry, oh God!”, Liam already sounds blissed out of his mind, as Harry starts bobbing his head, and he grabs harder onto Harry’s hair. Harry groans around Liam’s dick and puts a hand on top of Liam’s hand in his hair, trying to guide Liam into guiding Harry’s head. Liam catches on blessedly fast, and gently starts guiding Harry’s head. Harry takes both his hands away from Liam’s hips, puts them behind his back and stares up at Liam. Liam was already looking down at where he was disappearing between Harry’s red and swollen lips, but when he sees Harry looking at him, his eyes widen and he involuntarily jerks forward. He immediately apologizes, but Harry just closes his eyes and hums contentedly. Liam swears under his breath, but carefully start fucking forward into Harry’s mouth. He picks up a good rhythm and Harry happily lets go of all control and let his mind wander a little bit.

This is really happening! Liam wants him, and he is being so careful with him while still not being too gentle. Exactly the way that Harry likes it. Harry wants to repay him, but he’s already blowing him, so what more could he do? He wonders if Liam would appreciate a roulade in the shape of Liam’s dick? With plenty of white cream of course. Again, he wants to share the joke with Liam, so he looks up at him with laughing mischievous eyes. Liam reacts by squeezing his own eyes shut, as if in extreme pain, and stuttering: “Shit fuck, I’m gonna-“, and promptly comes in Harry’s mouth. He tries to pull out, but Harry wants to impress, so he quickly grabs onto Liam’s hips and swallows everything. Liam is loud in his moaning appreciation of the sensation, which is something Harry values highly in a lover, if not a neighbour (this is great payback to his obnoxious rabbit porn-star-wannabe upstairs neighbours!). “God, Harry! You’re amazing! Are you alright, darling?”, Liam gently strokes his cheek when he gently slips out his mouth, and Harry nuzzles into his palm and head-butts his hip, like a possessive, attention seeking cat. He’s even whining a bit, in an almost purring way!

Liam collapses onto the bed beside Harry and drags Harry down with him, until they are lying on their sides facing each other. He nuzzles their noses together. “Hi.”, he smiles dopily at Harry. Harry returns the smile and then ducks down to finally kiss and lick and bite at that damn birthmark on Liam’s neck. Liam pets his hair and strokes his back, and sighs happily: “That was absolutely amazing. You’re absolutely amazing.”. Harry can’t help but croak out a teasing: “You’ve mentioned that already. You need to expand your vocabulary.”. Liam groans and hauls Harry up into a series of kisses, only interrupted by Liam’s words: “You’re. Fantastic. Fabulous. Incredible. Awesome. Mind-blowing. Dick-blowing”, at which they both dissolve into giggles. Liam grows serious again though and pulls away to look into Harry’s eyes with the most obvious heart-eyes that Harry has ever seen: “I love you. You’re so…fuck, Harry, I just-“, “Yes, ‘Fuck Harry’”, Harry interrupts and squirms against Liam’s body, his dick overpowering his normally quite romantic side. Liam laughs happily, and hugs Harry tightly, which is nice, because it presses Harry’s dick nice and snuck against Liam’s. His joggers are in the way though, which is unacceptable, so he quickly pushes them down and kicks them off. He isn’t wearing any boxers under the joggers, so it’s instant bliss, feeling Liam’s naked skin against his own. Liam stills, at the feel of Harry’s naked dick, and pulls away a little bit to look down at it. He tentatively takes Harry in his hand and gives him an experimental squeeze. Harry groans and buries his head in Liam’s shoulder. Which naturally leads him to start mouthing at the skin there and fucking his hips forward into Liam’s fist.

He notices though that Liam is being completely still and quiet, so he lifts his head and looks at his face. Liam is frowning. Oh God, is this freaking Liam out? It’s one thing to receive a blowjob, it’s another thing entirely to actually touch another guys penis. What if Liam suddenly realizes that he is too straight after all? That he likes Harry well enough in theory, but not in practice? Harry knew that Liam had never been with another guy before, at least that’s what he had said, with wildly blushing cheeks, when Harry had dared ask him, one drunken night. Speaking of drunk, Harry feels himself becoming very sober, very fast, at the thought that this might be where the Liam&Harry train stops. He stops his hips moving and whispers (trying to not sound choked up already): “Liam? Is this..is this too much? You have to tell me…”. Liam stops frowning down at Harry’s penis and instead looks confusedly at Harry’s face: “Huh? What’d’ya mean?”. “I mean…”, Harry takes a shaky breath: “Is like, is touching my cock, too much for you? Too like,…gay for you?”. Liam’s eyes widen in understanding and he rushes to say: “What?! No no no no, oh God, no! I want you so bad, all of you! But Harry, I… I don’t really know what I’m doing here. I’ve never been with a guy before. Never been with anyone that I love as much as I love you, before, if I’m being honest!”, honestly, Harry could just float away! “-I’m just nervous, I guess, ‘cause I want it to be good for you! I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. I also kinda wanna ruin you for all other men...”. He said all of that so earnestly, but the last part he said with a shyly mischievous smile while he squeezed Harry, at which Harry groans out: “Liam! God, you….You’ve already ruined me for anybody else! Also, if you keep saying filthily sweet things like that, you’re gonna make me cum!”. That made Liam look confident again and he cheekily murmurs into Harry’s ear: “I intend to make you cum. I’m not giving you a friendly massage here, mate.”. He starts stroking Harry’s dick more confidently and nibbling on his earlobe.

Harry is going out of his mind with excitement and joy, but he also feels like a kid in front of a cake display, unable to settle on just one cake: “Liam! You could- I want-….There’s lube and condoms in the…thing.”, he gestures drunkenly at the bed stand, though he doesn’t feel drunk on alcohol anymore, just on Liam. Liam pulles back from Harry’s ear/neck area to look at Harry, slightly apprehensive again. “No, it’ll be good! I’ll walk you through it, it’ll be good, doesn’t have to be perfect the first time, ’s fine, I swear, practice makes perfect, just please Liam, need you!”, he desperately babbles, while he rolls onto his back and clumsily yanks his too hot socks off. Liam smiles at him fondly and takes of his own socks as well as pushing his boxers and jeans all the way of. God, he is a magnificent sight! And all Harry’s! He should communicate this to him, while he’s waiting for him to get situated with the lube, on his knees between Harry’s spread thighs: “Y’look hot. Mine.”, he breaths. There, not so eloquent, but it seems to have gotten the message across, because Liam beams at him and kisses his right knee very tenderly.

“So, it’s kinda like getting a girl ready, right? Just with more lube, right?”, Liam smiles with false bravado, as he starts slicking up his fingers. Harry loves him so much: “Yeah, babe, exactly. Just start slow, and I’ll tell if you start going too fast.”. Liam grabs Harry’s right thigh with his left hand and presses it up to Harry’s chest with ease, which is…a nice and sexy confirmation that Liam is in fact as strong as Harry had fantasied about him being. What is also nice and sexy, is the intense concentration on Liam’s face as he starts stroking his pointer finger gently over Harry’s rim. Now that Harry knows that the frown on Liam’s face is all about him desperately wanting to do right by Harry, he happily luxuriates in the feeling of being taken care of by Liam. Especially when Liam’s finger breaches Harry’s rim, and his dark eyes flit between Harry’s face and his finger entering Harry’s bum. It is simultaneously incredibly adorable and thoroughly sexy, and Harry hums contentedly. He soon starts mewling and moaning desperately, though, as Liam grows more confident and step by step adds speed, dexterity and more fingers. “Liam! Liam!”, he pants, “Please, I’m, I’m ready, please! Come on, come on, come on!”, he starts chanting, as Liam pulls out his fingers to shakingly put on the condom.

Harry is flattered to see that Liam is fully hard again and that he looks as flustered and excited as Harry feels. “Ok, baby, I got ya, I got ya. Ya ready?”, he murmurs as his dickhead butts against Harry’s rim. “Yes! Come ooooooonnnnnnn, ahhh!”, Harry ends up moaning as Liam slowly starts pushing in, mid sentence. Perfect guy, perfect dick! Harry grows impossibly more possessive of Liam (and his glorious dick, that is now slowly fucking into Harry), and he throws his arms and legs around him and drags him down on top him and into a deep and filthy kiss. At this angle, Liam can’t do much more than grind deliciously into Harry, and he knows that he will eventually want Liam to really display his strength, and pound Harry into the mattress. But for now, being completely surrounded by Liam is all he wants out of life. “Mine!”, he growls between kisses. “Yours.”, Liam agrees. “Love you!”, he pants between some more kisses. “Luv ya.”, Liam echoes, planting one last deep kiss on Harry lips, and then raising himself up on his hands to get more leverage. He starts going faster and harder, and every time Harry even so much as thinks about asking him to go even faster or harder, he does it, like his dick in Harry’s ass gives him exclusive access to reading Harry’s mind. Which is fine, because at this point all that is in there is: “Liam! Mine!”, and he is pretty much chanting that anyway.

At one point, Liam sits up on his knees and puts both hands under Harry’s bum, in order to lift him higher, which does something absolutely earth shattering to Harry’s nerve endings and flings him towards his climax. He yelps and starts jerking himself of hard and fast, no finesse what so ever. “Yeah, come on baby, come on, wanna feel ya, wanna see ya..”, Liam pants with the deepest and sexiest voice that Harry has ever heard him use, and that’s it, game over for Harry. He yells and tightens up like a bowstring as he comes all over himself and Liam. He feels halfway dead and halfway like he just came harder than ever before. Either way, he’s shaking and feeling like he’s floating somewhere pleasant between earth and heaven. At the sound of Liam’s almost pained gasps, though, he opens his eyes again (which he doesn’t remember consciously closing) and watches, in utter fascination, as Liam thrusts one last time into him and then comes with an almighty groan.

He collapses on top of Harry, and Harry doesn’t even mind being a bit winded from the weight, or feeling his own come being smeared into his skin. He just wants Liam, and he has him and all is good in the world. Especially when Liam snakes his arms under Harry’s back and hugs him to him, like a giant sweaty teddy bear. He slowly strokes shaking hands up and down Liam’s own sweaty and heaving back, as Liam nuzzles into Harry’s neck. Eventually though, his softened dick slips out of Harry and he rolls off to the side to deal with discarding it. He returns with a damp bit of towel to tenderly clean up Harry, as Harry just lays there, lazily gazing up at his amazing boyfriend. Which reminds him: “Hey, you’re my boyfriend, right? I can call you that? And tell people that you’re my boyfriend?”. Liam smiles amusedly at him as he lays back down next to Harry and pulls him into his arms: “Yeah, Harry. I’m your very very proud boyfriend. And you’re my incredible sexy and talented baker boyfriend. I’m gonna wanna taste all of those cakes you made, by the way.”, “Well, I should bloody well hope so, I made them all for you!”, Harry teases, even if it is the truth. Liam starts looking a bit sad, like he’s going to start apologizing for making Harry feel heartbroken, so Harry barrels on: “It’s ok, it worked out in the end, didn’t it? And I plan on feeding you so much cake that you regain those lovely round cheeks again. I miss them.”. He kisses Liam’s cheeks as Liam softly laughs and looks at him with so much love that Harry feels like he’s being gentle burned alive. “Ok. I’ll regain the weight I lost, and you’ll grow out your hair again, deal?”, “You don’t like it like this?”, Harry teases. “No, I like it just fine! No hairstyle could ever make you look bad, I’m certain. I just really liked the long hair.”, he smirks, with a cheeky grab at Harry’s bum. Harry laughs and cuddles closer. Liam reaches down and drags the covers over them. They probably should take a shower and change the sheets, but Harry is contentedly tired and comfortable. “Oh, I see what it’s like; just want me for the sex.”, he murmurs as he closes his eyes and drifts towards sleep. “Sex and cake, don’t forget the cake, we made a deal.”, Liam murmurs back at him. Harry huffs out a laugh, and then slides seamlessly into a dream filled with fantastic cakes and Liam’s smiles. So not much difference from his actual dreamlike reality, then.                                                          

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                  


	3. Epilogue (silly and self indulgent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is set the morning after the final of the Great British Bake Off. It also differs from the main story, in that it's only dialogue. Just a funny little thing for my own amusement :-)

“Goood morning everybody! It is now 7:35 here on the BBC Radio One Breakfast Show, which means that we’ll be calling the winner of The Great British Bake Off in a few minutes! Now, if you’ve not seen the final, which was last night, then- well then first of all; get your priorities sorted! And second of all, you’re about to have it spoiled because the winner is…drumroll please… Harry!”

 

“Wuuuuuuuhuuuu! Go Harry!”

 

“I know, right?! I mean, don’t get me wrong, Alex and Maggie were both lovely too-“

 

“Oh I loooved Maggie, she’s like the grandmother that everybody wishes they had! No offence, granny.”

 

““No offence granny”?! There’ll be no Christmas presents for you this year! What a horrible grandchild you are! “No offence granny”! Anyway, yes, Maggie was great, but it had to be Harry who won, didn’t it? Poor brave brave Harry.”

 

“I know you desperately wanted it to be Harry that won, Nick.”

 

“Excuse me, Fifi! I don’t think I like your tone! Am I not allowed to be sympathetic to his pain and admire his guts? Tina, help me out here!”

 

“He is very lovely-“

 

“You want to kiss away his pain and admire his abs, is what you wanna do.”

 

“Fifi! Stop talking! Oh God, producer Vic has him the line right now, don’t make him feel awkward!”

 

“Well take the call then.”

 

“I will if you’ll behave! God! Anyway, here he is, Britain’s newest great baker; Mister Harry Styles! Hello Harry, how are you?”

 

“Hiiii! I’m very well, thank you. And thank you for the nice introduction.”

 

“You’re very welcome. Now, tell us, how hard has it been to keep this a secret all this time? You must have been dying to tell!”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy. My big sister guessed it immediately, though. Like, I didn’t even say anything and she was like: ‘You’ve won it, haven’t you? I’ll bet you a thousand pounds that you’ve won it!’. And well, I couldn’t really take that bet, could I? It’s not a cash price after all.”

 

“I love that! Big sisters just know stuff, don’t they? But you managed to keep it secret from the public at least, so that’s good.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Now, this is an awkward question, and I almost don’t even want to ask it, but the nation is dying to know; has The Friend seen the show?”

 

“He has, yes.”

 

“How’d that go? And like, if you don’t wanna answer that, that’s completely understandable. We’re just horribly nosy, here on the Breakfast Show.”

 

“No, I don’t mind answering that. Um, He took it quite well. Like, really well, actually.”

 

“…I mean, it could just be a bad phone connection, but you sound like you’re smiling. Does that mean that….?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend now!”

 

“Wuuuuuuhuu!”

“Whaaaat?! That’s amaaaaazing! I can’t even be jealous, I’m just really happy for you!”

 

“Thank you, I’m pretty pleased too!”

 

“That’s so great! Love is real, people! So like, he saw the show and just ran to your door?”

 

“Pretty much. Actually, that’s exactly what he did! And we live like 5 miles apart, so it was impressive.”

 

“Hang on, we’ve apparently found your Instagram…Hellooo! Is that him with you there, in the newest one, holding the trophy?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my Liam.”

 

“Bloody- he looks like Beckham!! No wonder you were so gone on him!!”

 

“Hehe, I suppose he does, a bit. Mostly he just looks like the man of my dreams.”

 

“Oh go away, that is disgustingly sweet! Go bake something!”

 

“I’m done now, though, aren’t I? Baked me cakes, got me man.”

 

“Are you just sick of baking now then?”

 

“No, not really. Besides, Liam really wanted me to recreate all the cakes so that he could taste them.”

 

“Ahh, yes, the way to a man’s heart and all that. Have you really baked all of them for him then? Even the masochistic wedding cake?”

 

“You know, I felt like maybe that one was a bit weird to recreate, so no, not that one.”

 

“Maybe one day, eh?”

 

“Steady on, it’s only been about a month!”

 

“Well it was looovely talking to you, and congratulations on the win, it was well deserved!”

 

“It was lovely talking to you too, big fan of the show! And thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.”

 

“Ok byee Harry.”

 

“Byeee!”

 

“That was lovely! Who would have thought that baking was the way to true love? I might take it up myself! In the meantime, here is everyone’s favourite Irishman, Niall Horan, with his lastest single; ‘Temporary Fix’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that the epilogue is completely self indulgent and serves no real purpose to the story. Especially the appearance of a wild Solo!Niall with Temporary Fix as a single! "What purpose does is serve?" "It pleases me, and that is all the purpose it needs!" ;-P 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! As I said, it's not at all perfect, but considering that it's my very first fic, I'm pretty pleased with it :-) 
> 
> You're very welcome to leave a comment, even just a few words :-)


End file.
